Stereoscopic imagery is a technology for creating the illusion of depth in two-dimensional images. Many stereoscopic images consist of a set of two images, one to be viewed by a viewer's right eye and one to be viewed by a viewer's left eye. The two images, sometimes called left eye view and right eye view or primary view and secondary view, can be created by an offset pair of cameras recording the same subject, or an offset pair of virtual cameras rendering the same scene.
Some stereoscopic cameras record video in the form of a series of stereoscopic images. These cameras can have many of the same features as other video cameras for controlling recording, such as circular shutters, adjustable frame rates, and zoom lenses. Stereoscopic video cameras can be synchronized to record images for the left eye view and right eye view simultaneously or alternately.